


Next Season

by Jacob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: A student finds a mirror... What will they see?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is truly a pointless story who's plot popped into my head as I was scrolling Tumblr.

A student had wondered into an unused classroom during one of their free periods to see an almost empty room with nothing but a large gold mirror at the back. Curious, they walked closer only to squeak in shock when, instead of their reflection, they saw what was - to them - obviously an anime opening. In fact, it was the opening to their favourite show that they were waiting for the next season of.

Figuring it was some kind of magic mirror that could show you stuff from Muggle TVs, they sat down on the floor to watch an episode, only to be confused when they didn't recognize the episode. They then realized what it must be; the next season! The creators must have started airing it after they had gone back to school, so they settled down to enjoy.

Several months later, their friends had started to worry about them. When they were caught sneaking out of the dormitory, their friends grabbed them.

"No! My show!"

"Show? There's no way to watch shows here."

"Let me go! There's just one more episode! It's the finale! I've got to watch it!" They struggled in their friends' arms.

Their friends looked at each other, "Let's take them to a teacher. I think they've gone mad."

Dragging them to the nearest teacher, their friends explained what was happening.

When asked about it, they admitted to finding the mirror that allowed them to watch their show.

The teacher shook their head, "I told the headmaster not to leave the mirror of Erised there. Too many curious students. Not to worry, I'll make sure it's moved. Take them to the Hospital Wing."


End file.
